


Pyrrhic

by KaneNogami



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Child Acquisition, Alternate Universe, Ibara doesn't have his life together, M/M, Mentions of parental abuse/neglect, Tori is seven and nothing is fine, Yuzuru is not a good person but he's trying, people die but no one from canon technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaneNogami/pseuds/KaneNogami
Summary: When his masters get murdered, Yuzuru decides to flee with the remaining member of the family. How is he meant to care for a child while figuring out what happened though? Raised to punish his enemies in a brutal way, forgotten by his own parents, he has no idea how to care for another human being. Not when he relies on rules and orders to stay alive himself.At least, he can count on his old friend Ibara, right? If only one of them had his life together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired from the new gacha. FINALLY MORE BACKGROUND FOR YUZURU!  
> The rating is here mostly for the violence (not automatically in the first chapter) athough Ibara's way of getting information out of people is also taken into consideration. Yuzuru and him are nineteen in this by the way. I only talked about Tori's age in that chapter I think...
> 
> I'll try to add triggers when what I write calls for it.

         The point of a fight is to send a message, not to destroy his opponent beyond recognition. That's merely a bonus for the disappointment he always feels once his job is done. It's not that people don't fight as well as he does, it would be foolish to pretend otherwise. Nonetheless, they always stop because of pain at one point or another. That's their weakness, one Yuzuru never experienced. He has been trained to never give up, no matter the consequences. Broken bones can be healed, tarnishing the honor of his family is unforgivable. The metal pipe is heavy against his shoulder, a comforting weight which allows him to strike one last time, to prove his point. Better not waste his time though. He wouldn't want to be late.

 The Himemiya's residence is a familiar place by that point. Although it doesn't mean he feels at ease around these people. Servants shouldn't have the privilege of having a home after all. Ah, better snap a couple of pictures to prove he was efficient before walking back. Taking the bus would be an unnecessary risk, and he doesn't mind the long walk in the first place. His body is used to being sore, and the ache in his bones is merely a habit by that point. Yuzuru has no reason to expect something else from his life, no after his parents basically sold him years ago. Obviously, that's not the term they used, pretending it was an investment towards his bright future.

 The pipe hits a lamppost without any warning, sending a shiver through his whole arm.

 Emotions are truly aggravating. Military training should have taught him to push them aside better, but there is always this rage inside his body, and sometimes Yuzuru can't remember how to push it away. He isn't sure it would do anything to improve his existence anyway. That's his brutality, alongside his deep respect towards them, that the Himemiya family appreciates the most.

 By the time he reaches the residence, his weapon has been disregarded on the way. Empty handed, he steps inside while making sure of not allowing blood to crash on the expensive floors. It would be a shame. As usual the conversation with his superiors is quick, barely more than a couple of sentences. He isn't allowed to linger around for too long, considering his job. That's fine with Yuzuru, having his own place to live allows him some reprieve after all.

 

 “Yuzuru?”

 

 The tiny voice from the top of the stairs is enough for him to stop. Fleeing without a sound is more convenient than having to be attacked by a kid, but he doesn't truly have a choice. After all, that child is also his superior.

 

“Young master, shouldn't you be in bed?”

 

Being only seven, Tori has no knowledge of what he does for a living, although he suspect his young master to not be as naive as he acts. Yuzuru is unsure if he cares for him with his heart rather than his head, as he does for the rest of the family. Still, he doesn't want a kid to be dragged into the mess that his parents have built around him. The Himemiya have been corrupted for a long time, before Yuzuru even joined their ranks. He noticed it right away, and Tori seems to be the target of their incompetence more often than he should. How many times has he returned from a mission only to find him sitting on the stairs with a book or some toys, awaiting for someone to acknowledge his existence.

 Once, as Yuzuru returned with a broken arm, the kid has hugged him tightly, crying he didn't want him to be hurt. The memory is still vivid in his mind. And, to be honest, Yuzuru wonders if he'll manage to understand what that concern was about one day.

 If he dies during a mission, it's not a problem. He can be replaced after all.

 

“Here,” Tori's tone is a little more forceful than necessary as he presses something into his hand.

 

Ah, a band-aid with little rabbits on it. Apparently, the child has registered he always returns hurt. After thanking him, Yuzuru puts it on his cheek, aware he won't be allowed to leave until he indulges in Tori's game.

 

“You have to be more careful, I don't want my favorite servant to become all ugly,” the order is probably the kid's way of showing he cares, although the teenager isn't sure of how he is meant to react. He honestly doubts to be around enough to be anyone's favorite. It would presumptuous of him to imagine he can be that important.

“I'll do my best, young master.”

 

Somehow, Tori' smile is enough to make the weight of the evening vanish from his shoulders.

 

         By the time he is home, the sweat on his clothes has turned cold and uncomfortable. At least, wearing black hides most of the dried blood. Throwing everything in the washing machine, and himself in the shower, Yuzuru wonders if he'll get to rest soon. Days off happen when there isn't much to do after all.

 He dreads those since he is younger. Being left on his own devices for hours, without a purpose... It's terrifying. He would rather exhaust himself by working non-stop for days. Ah, the band-aid has managed to survive the shower. He'll keep it until the next morning then. He cherishes such little presents, and while Yuzuru pretends it's to please Tori, he has to admit not many people have cared for him that much before. In fact, beyond his young master, the sole person to have ever gave him something is…

 His phone buzzing out of nowhere is a good indication that his only friend has psychic powers to know when he is thinking about him.

 Towel over his wet hair, Yuzuru doesn't bother reading the text. With that person, it's more convenient to call. Easier to pick what's a lie and what's real from his voice than by reading him.

 

“Ibara.”

“Instructor~”

 

The nickname is a memory they should have thrown away a long time ago. He isn't sure why Ibara is clinging to it with all his might lately. Ah, must be because he has nothing to look forward in his future, thus he is stuck in the past. Being harsh is so usual towards him, since his betrayal years ago. Yuzuru isn't sure Ibara is able to care, as long as his old friend doesn't reject him completely.

 

“Is there something you need to tell me about?” The bit about not reading his texts is unspoken, as it's a bad habit Yuzuru has. He doesn't enjoy having a cellphone much in the first place, not having any reason to talk with people.

 “I just wanted to listen to your voice! As a reminder of how grand you are~”

 “Do not bother lying to get my attention. Just go straight to the point.” It's midnight, he fought people by himself for over one hour, he isn't in the mood for anything remotely difficult.

 “I wouldn't lie to you~ How harsh you still are. Maybe my day wasn't as pleasant as I hoped.”

 

He has to cut him off now. Or else, Ibara will launch into a full rant on his self-hatred with a joyful tone. He is used to hear him say he is only an evil snake with no purpose in his life by that point. It's far from being fine, but considering how they were raised (or in Ibara's case how he had to raise himself without any support) Yuzuru doesn't feel the urge to go against it too much.

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

There is silence on the other side of the line. His friend (ex-friend?) is calculating his next move, the danger of revealing too much. Once, Ibara told him, drunk and laughing to the point of reaching hysteria, that he keeps count of how much he bothers Yuzuru. He is only allowed to come to his place once per week, this way he won't get thrown out, no matter how much he is bleeding. Sending texts is acceptable twice as often, as long as he doesn't expect an answer right away.

 

“I'll live,” the reply is barely above a whisper, making Yuzuru consider the possibility of dragging his lying ass to his place by himself. “I have to go now~ The night is still young, bye bye!”

 

With a sigh, Yuzuru turns airplane mode on before crashing on his bed. What a waste of his time. Nevertheless, he isn't going to worry about his old partner more than necessary. Ibara does a different kind of job than him, focused on gathering information and destroying rather than keeping his masters safe. He is aware that it gets into bad territory from time to time, and that the other had to give too much for nothing in return in the past. Still, it's not his problem. Ibara chose that road by himself. A luxury Yuzuru wasn't allowed to have.

 His parents are long gone from his mind. They weren't valuable in the first place, sending him away as soon as they were able to. Laying on his back, Yuzuru stares at his hands in the dark for a moment, noticing the purple shade covering his knuckles. Is he supposed to feel anything? Anguish perhaps? Hard to tell. That's why he opts to close his eyes instead.

 

        Organization is the key if he wants to stay alive, he understood it years ago. That's why he has a tight schedule, which includes cooking healthy meals and cleaning each cut he gets during fights. Living without instructions would be too challenging for Yuzuru. He tried it before, only to find himself unable to recall why he had to wake up in the morning. His superiors approve of his rigor, praising him each time they meet. The lone thing Yuzuru has for himself is his appearance. Dark clothes and long hair he won't change unless he has no other choice. That's the closest thing to an identity he has ever gotten after all. The fabric hides most of the damage well, while making people look away when they spot him on the streets. To them, he is nothing more than a rebellious teenager with no purpose. How wrong they are.

Weapons are cleaned and organized before he puts them back in the box under his bed. He owns only melee ones, having a natural aversion towards guns. They are not as reliable, and too quick. He would rather use his fists until they break, or smash someone's head with a chair. Ah, that might be why his enemies call him a sadist. Is it true? Yuzuru has never bothered to ponder too much about it.

As long as the job is done, nothing else matters.

By the time dinner is around the corner, his small flat is sparkling. Good, this way he won't have to clean for a couple of days. His gaze lingers towards his phone from time to time, awaiting a call from the Himemiya to ensure he'll have a mission the following day. After two weeks without any instruction, he is starting to run in circles. Yuzuru can only do so much to keep himself busy after all. As soon as he hears the familiar buzzing, he picks up.

 

“Yuzuru?” The voice is so small on the other hand that he struggles to make anything out of it. That's definitely not his boss, or her husband. Which leaves only Tori, although it's unlikely that the kid would use his parents' business cellphone. He has one of his own, doesn't he? Ah, in his haste to take the call, he forgot to check the number.

Indeed, that's Tori's.

 

“Yuzuru?”

“Yes, it's me. Is everything okay, young master?”

 

He half-expect the kid to ask to be taken out for ice-cream until he hears something which reminds him of a sob. Oh, that's definitely not his field of expertise. He should redirect Tori towards someone else before it gets out of hand.

 

“They forgot me, which is really rude,” understanding the words is difficult, considering they keep getting interrupted by sniffles, but Yuzuru is patient.

 

Oh. The Himemiya have done it again. Anger flares in his chest as he recalls it's not the first time the parents have left with their daughter while leaving Tori behind, surrounded by maids. Sometimes it's because their life is in danger and they don't have time to pick him at his private school, others to leave for a vacation where they don't bother bringing one of their kids. They have their reasons, he supposes. Mostly linked to the fact Tori is expected to manage himself. Which is laughable considering he has barely any knowledge of what's happening outside of his small bubble. Yuzuru wouldn't be surprised if the child got kidnapped and murdered one day, due to a lack of interest from his own family.

 

“Why do they keep on leaving, Yuzuru?”

“They have their affairs to manage.”

 

Technically, it's the kindest reply he can offer. There is little he is able to do to ease the sadness in Tori's heart. Leaning against the wall, the oldest remembers his own childhood, where his parents were neglectful at best, and abusive at worst. He has no time to dwell over that now he's almost an adult. It won't fix anything.

 

“The maids are gone too, it's lonely.”

 

_Wait, what._

 

“What do you mean by that? Surely, the residence isn't empty?” That's new, the kind Yuzuru doesn't enjoy in the slightest.

“Of course not, King is with me.”

 

Ah, yes the… Creature. Yuzuru would rather not face the dog ever again in this lifetime, although it's comforting to learn Tori isn't fully alone. Still, he is fairly certain the situation is highly abnormal. They wouldn't have left like that, not without being instructed to. Which leads him to realize something must have happened. The kind of problem no one else will care about if he doesn't get involved. Perhaps it's an excuse not to stay on his own.

Yuzuru is Tori's beloved servant. Therefore, he has to intervene.

 

“I'm coming.” A pause. “Have you eaten?”

“I ran out of sweets yesterday...”

 

That's even more alarming than the rest. That child needs a decent meal. If his health is in jeopardy, Yuzuru doesn't know what he would do. While keeping Tori on the line, to ensure he doesn't panic, he fills a bag with anything which might be useful before leaving his flat.

 

         The manor is oddly silent when he pushes the door open. There is an eerie feeling in the air, leaving Yuzuru wary of what could happen. His eyes linger on what's around him. Hitting a potential threat with an antique vase would be unfortunate. Footsteps soon turn the atmosphere into something completely different as Tori appears in his field of vision, eyes red from crying too much. His clothes are a mess, indicating he tried to dress himself without much success. That's why his parents should have taught him a little more. He is seven, not four after all.

The reunion is interrupted by the beast launching itself as Yuzuru, throwing him on the floor.

 

“King!” Tori tries to stop his companion while the bodyguard feels like going home right away. It's not that he loathes the dog. But he feels safer when there is at least one door between them. Once he's able to sit up, he ensures his young master isn't hurt before heading towards the kitchen. First, he has to care for the child, and then he'll start his investigation. Which might takes more time than he estimated since the kitchen is a complete mess. Apparently someone tried to cook without much success. He notes, absentmindedly, the expensive ham laying in the dog's bowl. At least King had enough food, and water too judging by the second bowl.

 

_Tori tried his best._

 

         After turning the kitchen back into a living space, and caring for his charge, Yuzuru is free to look around. He has tucked Tori in for a well-earned nap. Apparently, he has been alone for a while. Enough to be too scared to sleep properly at night. It's a wonder he didn't call earlier. Perhaps he didn't wish to be a burden, afraid his parents wouldn't return for him if he didn't behave. A feeling which echoes a little too much with Yuzuru's past for his liking.

He notes the computers are gone from the house, first. And the letter in the living room indicating employees are free to go home for now. _Further instructions will be send later to your phones_ is written at the bottom. Yuzuru doesn't like any of that. While he recognizes his boss' handwriting, it's easy to see her fingers were shaking a little towards the end. What could have happened? Kidnapping? No, someone would have called for a ransom. Tori was at school and he returned to an empty house, from what the child told him. No one came to pick him up, forcing him to walk by himself. It could have ended in a disaster too, which doesn't help Yuzuru to calm down.

Aggravated, he goes through every room, checking if things are missing from memory. At least King is sleeping at his master's bed. He doesn't have to run around pursued by a dog.

 

         That's eventually in a guest bedroom that he understands. His gaze falls onto the chest in a corner without caring much, until he realizes there is a dried mark on the side, coming from under the lid. He only has to step inside the room to smell _it_. Back when he was a student, trapped at the military academy, some of his seniors thought it would be pleasant to prank the youngest by putting corpse of small animals in the ventilation of their building.

The impression of deja-vu is hard to ignore, although the consequences won't be the same at all this time around. He leaves to find gloves before returning, rules kicking in faster than his instinct. It's his fault though, if he lifts the lid to find something terrible underneath. The servants should have heard something, except if they were instructed to leave by their masters, the intruders silently pointing a weapon towards the remaining child of the house to encourage them to do so. And once the place was empty except for the owners, they got rid of them. He has no problem picturing such scenario, although he finds himself sitting cross-legged in front of the chest for a long time. Why would they have left the bodies there? It would have been easier to take them away, turning murders into a missing family case. And shouldn't have King tried to stop intruders? Ah, not if he was in the backyard.

How long can he afford to ask 'why' and 'how' until he has to face the truth? His heart has always been cold, shaped by a lack of affection from childhood. Yet, how is Yuzuru supposed to face something as barbaric? If Tori has been home, would he have—

 

Gloved hands open the chest on an impulse.

He can't afford to run away.

 

(He throws up in the closest bathroom after that, something in his body aching over and over.)

 

         They are leaving. Tori, him, and King too since they can't afford to leave him here. He has locked the door, and covered the chest with a blanket too. There wasn't much he could do for what was inside. Not after so many days. He only found two of them, the little girl missing. He hopes, without understanding why it's so important, the three years old was sold off to some family, or sparred in any way. He doesn't know how he could justify to have let her die too, no matter how little he knew her. The whole family mattered to him, they were his owners, ensuring he got a paycheck and a compliment or two from time to time.

A family.

He imagines Tori getting bored after days alone, exploring the house and finding the heavy chest by himself. Or the murderers awaiting for him to return in order to get everyone. The thought is enough for his fist to collide with the nearest wall. His knuckles were almost healed, it's a shame.

 

“Young master, is your bag ready?”

 

They cannot afford to take too much, or to linger around. His small flat will never be spacious enough for King (or for two people for that matter) so he'll have to figure out a solution. There is a kid in his neighborhood who has the habit of rescuing injured or abandoned dogs… Later, for now his priority is Tori. Paranoid, he keep glancing at the other side of the hallway, expecting the chest to open itself on his own. The door is locked, the child won't witness any of that horror.

 

“I don't understand, why are we leaving?”

 

He'll tell him later. Probably.

Lifting his charge in his arm, the other holding the bags, he replies with a promise of getting the kid his favorite food later that day.

King is smart enough to follow without trying to run away, at least. He wonders if the dog should have smelled the rotten corpses at some point. That's a question best left for later.

 

         He doesn't let Tori's feet touch the ground until they are inside the flat. Sure that's cramped, especially as the evil beast decides to lay right on his bed, but it'll have to do for now. While he has promised some unhealthy food for the kid, his guilty pleasure apparently, it's more convenient to get a delivery. Yuzuru isn't sure he could walk outside right now. His mind is on the verge of exploding, and he keeps fighting the urge to scream at his guests not to ruin his perfect organization.

That's why he steps on his tiny balcony for a while, locking the door behind him to have some peace. For now, Tori thinks it's some kind of adventure, although he doubts he can fool him for too long. Ah, what will he do the following morning? At least, ordering food on his cellphone doesn't take much time. He isn't truly hungry, terrifying images flashing in front his eyes each time he closes them. That's not his first encounter with death.

Perhaps the most brutal one though, because he wasn't involved at all, yet the guilt is overwhelming. In silence, he spends a moment glaring at the dark clouds above.

 

He kidnapped Tori. To save him from a potential threat, sure.

Still not his smartest move though.

 

He has to call Ibara. He won't automatically know what to do either, but it's always better than being alone in that mess. Right now, Yuzuru is certain he can't manage the situation on his own. There is too much to take into account, from the fact he has to find a missing little girl to the prospect of being arrested from kidnapping. Unlikely to happen, since he doesn't even have a real identity. Only a fake one to prevent people from tracing his existence. He made sure no one saw them on their way back too. Ah, perhaps he should dye the kid's hair to ensure he won't be recognized.

 

“Ah~! I'm so moved by your call, you never contact me first.”

“Are you free?”

“Not really~ I can always make time for you however!”

 

On one hand, Yuzuru would rather have him around as soon as possible to talk about their next move. On the other, the idea of introducing his, probably bruised and unstable, friend to Tori is less than appealing. Does he have a choice in the end?

 

“Do you want to come over for dinner?”

 

He is fairly certain Ibara dropped the phone, or accidentally interrupted the call, for a moment. Until he hears a loud 'don't touch me!' followed by 'I have to cancel our meeting, leave'. While a cynical part of Yuzuru wonders how you could call what Ibara was certainly doing a 'meeting', he has to admit he has never invited him over for food before. Which is a shame, as they have not tried to slaughter each other in years.

 

“I'll be there in ten! No, twenty minutes!”

“I have the child of my masters over, be decent, Ibara.”

“Am I not always shining?”

 

Better not reply to that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuru and Ibara are definitely not fine, thanks to people who believe little kids deserve to be turned into soldiers. Also Tori wants a hug.
> 
> (mentions of insects / self-harm (strangulation) in this chapter.)

         Once, as they were laying on the training grounds, bodies too bruised to get back up, he recalls Ibara saying how jealous he was. _At least, you have a role_ _to play_ _in this world, instructor_. Yuzuru had been aggravated by the words back then, not finding them meaningful in the slightest. Years later, as he realizes how gruesome it has become to make a choice without being ordered to, he thinks he should have punched Ibara with all his might. When he could still do it on his own will. Instead, he finds himself staring at his burger while the dog is slowly coming closer to snatch it.

He was afraid of King, in the past. Yuzuru wonders, absentmindedly, when has lost the ability to feel fear too.

One hand pushes the creature away, without being too rough. At least he hopes so. His hands don't offer many sensations by that point. They are merely there, instruments of torture, talking for him when his voice can't get out. Sometimes, he stares at them for too long, until he can remember where, or who, he is. Then it vanishes, as if it has been nothing but a dream. His burger will certainly remain untouched, although he pushes a couple of fries in his mouth, if only to ease Tori's worried glances. Happiness, and the warm food, has started to fade. Now, they are back to square one, cramped in the tiny flat, bodies uncomfortable so close to each other.

Ibara has been silent for the most part, after introducing himself with 'ah' and 'what a tiny child!'. His smile is gone by that point, as he slowly eats. There is something about his attitude which makes Yuzuru aggravated, as usual. He can't count on the orphan to bring the news to Tori about his family being gone. Ibara would murder his own parents, if he saw them again. To make them pay for torture, and the trauma which followed. Not that either of them has ever used that term. Yuzuru can't imagine his life being different, and he doesn't even know why the child by his side cares to such extend.

Should they just leave? No, he has to figure out how to fix things, in one way or another. Avenge his masters, and then protect Tori with all his might. Rescuing his sister too. How is he meant to do so without guidance? He is going to have to manage himself, to find his target without being given their address and basic information first. Slaughter will follow, without a doubt. He bends a french fry between his fingers, picturing the spine of his enemy instead. Oh well, fingers first, then the tongue perhaps. He has been taught it's appropriate to send a message. Not that he intends on giving anything back, not after that.

 

“Don't make such face!” The order comes out of nowhere, snapping him out his reverie. “You're creepy again, I don't like it.”

 

Creepy, hm? Showing fury has never been allowed. Only excitation, positive emotions for a morbid context. Fingers brush against his lips until the smile is gone. He would rather show nothing at all, at times. Isn't he meant to blank, free to use for everyone? He apologizes to Tori, because he has to, trying to focus on his meal once more. Throwing good, albeit unhealthy, food away would be a waste of resources. He won't allow it, hence how he puts the hamburger back into his box for the following day.

He washes his hands twice after cleaning the table, not paying attention to the way Ibara and Tori are chatting in the background. Perhaps he should take the beast outside before it starts chewing on his things? Without a word, he opens the door, watching the dog as he runs between his legs to go outside. King has always been loyal, thus he'll be back. Better keep an eye on him still. He closes the door behind him, hoping they won't ask question. Leaning on the railing to observe the creature running in circle in front of the building is not easy. It takes a lot of his remaining focus away. Emptiness is usual, yet it doesn't mean Yuzuru has to appreciate the feeling of having messed up. The sudden image of the chest hits him without a warning, leaving his knuckles white as he clenches his fists. It'll pass, he only has to focus on Tori and his future. He is the (perhaps) sole survivor of his family, although this has to remain a secret for a while.

The door opening behind his back is not enough for him to turn around. Yuzuru has a couple of seconds left to react in case of an attack, but he doubts Ibara has decided to join him for murder. Too early. The pack of cigarettes flashes in front of his eyes, prompting him to put one between his lips. Once his old friend has lighted it up, he takes a deep breath, absorbing the poison inside his veins. The next day, he'll have to wash his clothes and everything sharing the smell, as it would ruin his living space. Right now, he doesn't care much.

 

“You'll manage?”

 

The black ribbon tied around Ibara's neck reminds him of his own. The symbol of the ones who graduated without dying. A little too tight, almost choking you, while being an excellent reminder of their role. They are tools, nothing more. His masters ordered him to take it off though, as they didn't want anyone to be aware of his origins. Yuzuru can't tell if it has any importance, although he feels like ripping it off Ibara. To the point he doesn't bother listening to the other until he is forced to repeat his sentence twice. The third time, concern turns into mockery.

 

“I ought to protect my young master. His parents were murdered.” Confessing that doesn't bring any relief.

 

As long as Tori needs him alive, he has no right to vanish. He never had to carry for a child before, at least not to that extend. How he is meant to offer him what he deserves? Look it up online, Ibara would tell him if he dared to speak out loud. Honestly, what else do they know? Emotions are way above their level.

 

“Don't end up like Job. God took everything from him to prove his loyalty. Oh, the story has a good ending, if you ignore his whole family being erased from existence.” Laughter builds up in Ibara's throat until it gets out, sounding like a dying creature trying to trick him into thinking it's alive. Compassion is not something he has learned yet. “Aren't you a perfect little slave though? Loyal to the point of dying over and over for the ones who bought you at the higher price. Now the opposite happened, and what will you do!”

 

Ibara's cigarette is almost burning his fingers by that point, and he throws it down at the last second.

 

“I still have a master, even if he is a child.”

 

The words come out as an insult, without Yuzuru registering it. He cannot imagine what's like, not to be belong to someone, being forced to take steps in the dark. His old friend, the child getting hurt on the battlefield to pretend being weak, had one at some point. A boy, not even an adult either. One he ran away from without ever explaining himself. Perhaps it was the fear of building something good, for once. Or the inability to believe he could be useful and wanted.

Yuzuru has never bothered to ask about that story, aware he would only get lies in return. Ibara takes without giving anything back, not owning enough for that.

 

“You do, for now~” Once King is done playing around, he'll put Tori to sleep. Does he need to make food for the following days? Or to arrange the furniture? No, it would wake the child up. Ah, there is so much to plan, if he wants the situation to work out. The teenager is exhausted, in and out. From his bones to the soldier in his head.

 

In the end, both of them are meant to be controlled, not the other way around. No matter how Ibara tries to go against such fate. Asking him to lend a hand is foolish for that reason. Who else does he have however? It's only them since they are little, the instructor and the brat. Drifting apart every day, yet finding the way back to each other after each rough time. Phone calls in the middle of the night, empty promises and fake laughter.

 

“The bodies were inside a chest while the child was on his own, he could have—”

“It would have spared you the tough job of telling him the truth,” Ibara announces without bothering to lower his voice. The night is still young for him, who doesn't know what living during the day means any longer. He is a shadow, lurking in the dark and snapping his prey's neck from behind.

 

He ignores how to put the words together, nevertheless, there is something comforting in Ibara showing absolutely no remorse or interest towards that brutal crime. It means he isn't the only one unable to shed tears for others, no matter close they were. Details come out slowly, as he does his best to report the crime scene to the other. He describes in order what he saw, and smelled. The sensation of everything going wrong at once.

 

“Did you keep the message pinned on a wall? Perhaps it has fingerprints.”

 

He should have. **An overwhelming** **mistake**! That's why he shouldn't be left on his own. What if he finds the place on fire in the morning? The criminals could return to set everything ablaze, erasing their actions from history.

 

“Instructor!”

 

Fingers are wrapped around his throat, pressing too much, without mercy.

They belong to him, he notices.

There is a tense silence, during which Ibara's eyes reflect nothing but a painful comprehension of what he is going throughout. Then, he relents, allowing his arms to fall back against his sides.

 

“What should—” Is he supposed to run in the dark to salvage enough remains of the murderers he can find? Or wait until the next morning instead? Tori is going to comment on the marks around his throat, if there is any. Yuzuru doesn't want to check right now, or ever.

“That's my mission, then! I accept your orders, instructor!” The excited tone doesn't match Ibara's tense body language at all. Still, he pushes himself to play his part, accepting to care for that task on his own. When is the last time he got the opportunity to rest? Yuzuru cannot tell. Sometimes, he works for too long, until he collapses. Ibara loathes incompetence, especially his own, he knows that much.

 

There is no goodbye nor 'take care of yourself'. They have never bothered with such meaningless phrases before. Still, once he is down, standing in front of the building, Ibara turns around to wave, the mask in place on his face.

The perfect snake, ready to gather and steal as much as possible.

If he fails, Tori's future will be jeopardized. Thus, the other has to be victorious.

His death wouldn't mean much, right? Yuzuru won't be able to grieve, if he is honest with himself. There would be no point anyway. People like them don't get funerals. Their bodies are forgotten in a ditch, covered in mud and leaves until they rot.

 

“King!” He calls out, rubbing his arms with his hands furiously. Being dirty in death shouldn't bother him. Yet, it does. Especially picturing creatures roaming freely on his body. He rubs harder, until his the skin has turned red under his sleeves. On the bright side, the dog comes back without making a fuss.

He was slow, without a doubt, since Tori is already fast asleep on the bed, in his pajamas. Has he brushed his teeth? Yuzuru hopes so. He watches as King jumps on the bed. If someone tries to kidnap his master during the night, the brave creature will surely do his part of the job. That's the sole reason which allows Yuzuru to trust him. Ignoring his hollow reflection in the mirror, he takes a shower before crashing on an improvised blanket nest to rest.

Slumber takes two hours to claim him, but at least he gets a small reprieve.

 

 

         There is a lot to say, countless truths Tori never had to hear before. Now that he represents the Himemiya clan on his own, Yuzuru should admit a couple of things. No matter how young, kids raised in such households are aware, to a small extend, of what's happening around them. The money being used to buy silence, and how sometimes enemies vanish into thin air. Yuzuru can list, from memory, most of the major crimes committed by his masters. He was there most of the time, being the one crushing and breaking and taking lives.

Sugarcoating the reality of his parents' death won't do anything good for Tori. Nor pushing away the problem as long as possible will be better. The more he lingers, unable to make a decision, the less Tori will trust him after hearing the weight they both have to carry. Yuzuru intends on trying to shoulder most of the burden on his own shoulders. He doesn't mind being in the shadows, as long as his master is shining brighter than any star.

That's why, in the morning, when the town is still silent, he sits in front of his charge on the bed. Perhaps Tori doesn't want to hear any of this, but it's too late to go back. The words come out slowly, stating facts in a chronological order. At first, he gets focused nods in return. Then, they turn into something akin to apathy, the child staring at his lap without making a sound. Distress would be easier to handle than the dying light in Tori's gaze. And now? The unspoken question is everywhere, although neither dares to say it out loud.

 

“We'll find the culprits and retrieve your sister,” Yuzuru states. Promises get broken all the time, ties shattered by arrogance and greed, that's why he prefers to see it as the only acceptable truth instead. If that mission fails, he won't have a reason to stay alive any longer.

 

Once more, Tori offers no reply, unable to form any. Shock is still vivid for the kid, which makes sense. The oldest has learned a couple of techniques to get someone to go back to reality, although they are questionable. Efficient yet deeply brutal (they all work on a seven-years-old though, he knows that). He can't bring comfort at all in such situation nor in any other. That's not something he can solve by playing pretend and making him a mug of hot cocoa.

The worst part is that he has to give King away now.

He should have done that first, rather than stealing away Tori's last comfort from him.

 

 

        There are tears, a brutal reaction to his latest crime. A bunch of 'you're the worst person on Earth!' too, which is funny since Yuzuru doesn't believe he can claim to be a person. The words are painful nonetheless, leaving an ache in his body as he leaves the flat, locking the boy inside. For his own good, he reminds himself. That's what their instructors used to tell them during their training too. The teenager doesn't bother claiming he won't turn out the same, opting to push the situation as far as possible in order to focus on his task instead. At least, Tori reacted to something, which means he'll get better.

The dog by his side is certainly upset, considering how he keeps looking back, as to suggest he has to turn around to go back to his master. Oogami will make a better caregiver than the servant and the child, for now. Yuzuru has spotted the posters indicating he runs some sort of shelter in his house before. The brightly colored ones, with too many exclamation points and the cutest dog in the middle. That, coupled to the fact he runs into him sometimes, are enough to convince Yuzuru of his choice. He has witnessed Oogami carrying a heavy tank with a turtle inside once, complaining loudly about the weight. That's why he believes the other will always do his best around animals, because he doesn't give up. It sounds oddly hopeful, coming from him.

Finding the right house doesn't take much time, as it's his neighborhood, neither does knocking on the front door.

 

“Wait a sec! I'm coming! Nyanko don't touch that dammit!”

 

It opens on… A beautiful cat. Immediately, Yuzuru sees his life flashes in front of his eyes as he recalls King doesn't have a leash. Hell breaks lose as the canine jumps forward to chase what is probably an excellent playmate to him. It's not that Yuzuru doesn't want to grab him, merely that he isn't at ease with jumping on his nemesis like that.

Someone curses in another room, followed by an heroic move as the person manages to grab both animals by running between them. Ignoring the way one is barking and the other mewling in an offended way, Oogami lifts his head to glare at the intruder.

 

“What the hell.”

 

The following sentences are tuned out, although they are all about his incompetence and inability to keep his pet in check. As if he would own a dog in the first place. Doesn't that guy know how much fur they leave everywhere? He's going to have to clean his whole flat in the following evening!

 

 

        Later, as they are sitting in the living-room, he lets out the story he imagined during the night. Uncle and aunt killed in an accident, leaving their child and dog to their nephew. A prosperous lie, as he would never be as valuable as them, although it works for now. He justifies the gesture by the size of his flat. Swearing it's temporary isn't a lie anyway. He intends on getting King back, alongside letting Tori come here for visits. That's good, Oogami replies. Apparently, the other only takes in pets whose owners intend on coming back for them, unable to care for the rest.

As long as he treats them well, Yuzuru doesn't see any issue with leaving King there. The sight of Nyanko, the devilish cat able to open doors on her own, sleeping on his lap shows Oogami is great at building trust with the ones under his care. It's enough, right?

 

“Do you need help?” The other asks as he is ready to step outside. “If you do, I have a friend… I mean, you probably have your life together, but loss is hard and—” Silence follows as Koga is suddenly busy trying to rescue a turtle from King's mouth. He hears a muffled 'bye bye yeah' and 'let go you fucker' as he closes the door behind him. At least, the dog has a house for now.

Assistance, hm? As if they couldn't manage on their own. Tori doesn't need another servant, he will carry that weight by himself. As for Ibara… Yuzuru isn't sure of what his role is. As long as he doesn't stray too far, he remains his most, and sole, reliable partner. Which says a lot about how isolated he is from the rest of the world, if he could only bond with someone who hurt him that much.

His palm presses against his shoulder enough to feel the scarred skin under his clothes.

Hard to forget Ibara shot him once, with trembling fingers, yet definitely not aiming for his shoulder.

_Bang bang, you're dead_ , he would have chanted after putting a bullet between his eyes. Except he didn't because there was nothing but panic in his eyes at the last second. Yuzuru would rather not get stuck into that part of his past again, having to run in circles to understand what was only an order from a rival family. After all, drowning in self-pity won't do anything for Tori.

 

 

         “I'm still mad at you, you're an awful servant,” the child throws at him as soon as he's inside. It's better than him being unable to form words, isn't it? As long as he doesn't try to erase the terrible news from his mind, accepting it instead, Yuzuru wants to believe it'll be okay. That's why he exists after all, to keep him safe.

“Then we'll have to fix that, young master,” he comments while checking his phone. Beyond 'thanks for the food!' Ibara has not given him anything else. He's probably still exploring the residence, he has to be patient.

“How?” Still in his pajamas, Tori is laying on the bed, not keen on moving until the world turns right and fair again. It's cruel for him to have to learn it was never the case.

“I'll restore your honor.”

 

Once he gets a lead, these bastards won't see him coming for them, getting rid of everything in his way. With a smile which is certainly going to leave Tori uneasy, Yuzuru turns around to focus on the small kitchen corner. He has so much cleaning to do, it's going to be pleasant. Once the trash is gone, his master will be able to smile once more.

 


End file.
